1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display unit, an image display method and a computer readable storage medium that stores an image display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, small printers for domestic use have been propagated widely which can print addresses, statements and images such as pictures on post cards. By using these small printers, it has become possible to print domestically addresses, statements and images such as pictures on new year's post cards or post cards sent to friends or the like to offer best wishes for their health in a hot season
In those small printers, there are some which have a function to edit a number of images captured from a portable storage medium such as a memory card without involvement of a personal computer.
With the printer having the edit function, it is possible to easily print, for example, pictures taken by a digital still camera (DSC) directly from this printer without involvement of a personal computer, and therefore, the printer is very useful to those who have no personal computer. In addition, in the event that image data stored within the DSC or image data of an external storage medium is once stored in the printer, since it is possible that desired image data is selected to be printed, the printer is also useful in this respect.
In addition, for example, JP-T-2009-525538 (the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application) discloses an electronic system having a user interface which corresponds to a plurality of touch and release operations by gesturing using a multipoint sensing unit. Additionally, JP-A-2011-43894 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-43894) discloses a printer that has a display module and a voice guidance module and which can facilitate the easy selection of photographic images or the like for printing.
The electronic system of JP-T-2009-525538 has been effective in performing operations on a touch panel screen of a mobile phone or a personal computer such as an operation of expanding or contracting a page of an electronic book or turning a page of the electronic book to change display screens by using, for example, two fingers, which are operation elements, to perform a pinch-in or pinch-out operation or a single finger to perform a swipe operation by causing the finger to slide on the screen.
In addition, in the printer disclosed in JP-A-2011-43894, the voice guidance is used in place of actual operations on a touch panel screen, and the voice guidance is used to guide the menu or an operation to be performed for the next operation. However, with the electronic system and the printer, it has not been possible to select from a number of photographic images a desired one or ones in an efficient and speedy fashion.